


Feathers

by kulina



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Angel Wings, Frottage, M/M, Wing Grooming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kulina/pseuds/kulina
Summary: In which Nick was born with pair of thick, beautiful, gray wings. One night, he needs Joe's help taking care of them. Let's just say the wings are... very sensitive.





	Feathers

“Alright, get some rest,” Dad said softly as Joe unlocked the hotel room door and held it open for Nick. “We don’t have anything in the morning, so I want you guys to sleep. It’s already after midnight, though, so get in there.”

Joe smiled. “Night, Dad.” 

“Night. Love you boys.” 

“Love you, too,” Nick answered absently. He went into the room and dropped his duffle bag on the closest bed, his face screwing up in pain with the movement. 

Joe looked at him carefully and shut the heavy door. “You okay?”

Nick nodded, but his expression told another story. “D-do you, um. Do you care if I. Stretch them out?” 

“Of course not," Joe replied as he headed to the other bed. "Whatever you need.” 

Nick nodded. “Thanks.” 

“You want me to…?” Joe trailed off, pointing the bathroom.

“No, I’ll just be a second. It’s okay. You don’t have to.” 

“Alright,” Joe nodded. He unzipped his bag and started digging through it for soft pajama pants. He tried not to pay attention to Nick peeling his shirt off.

“Okay, watch out,” Nick muttered, moving to stand between the two beds. “I don’t think I’m gonna be able to control them.” He tugged his binder off, and two gorgeous gray wings unfurled, filling ten feet in length. He groaned in pain, and Joe couldn’t help but look over. 

“Nick, oh my god,” Joe breathed. Nick had been crabby all day, and now it made perfect sense. 

“I know,” Nick said softly. 

“No, you’re – you’re bleeding.” 

“I am?” he asked. God, he sounded so tired. 

“Yeah. Did you not know?”

“No, but… it hurts, man. They’re so sore. They’re so…” He beat them gently once, twice, a third time. He took a deep breath, trying to combat the pain. A handful of feathers floated to the floor. 

“Nick, we need to get Mom,” Joe said anxiously. Clearly the past three days on cramped airplanes and nights on the tightly packed tour bus hadn’t treated his brother well. The tops of his bones were starting to flake off from the lack of feathers to buffer them from the binder, and there was dried, black blood caked between his feathers.

“No,” Nick said quickly. “I told her it was fine. I don’t want her to get worried again.” 

“Yeah, but this is scary. I’ve never seen them like this.” 

“I’m fine.” 

“Nick-”

“I said _no_.” The sharp words hung in the air, and Nick’s heavy wings drooped in regret almost instantly. He winced again. “Sorry,” he muttered. 

“No, it’s alright. I get it,” Joe told him. “What can I do?” 

Nick shook his head. “Nothing.”

“Well, what would Mom do?” 

“It’s not-” Nick huffed. “It’s not something just anybody can fix. You know that.” 

Joe dropped his voice. “Nick, we’re best friends.” 

Still, Nick shook his head again. “It doesn’t work like that. It’s private.” 

“I’m your brother,” he said softly, “and you’re bleeding. Nick, I can see your bones. I'm not just gonna leave you like this. Let me help you.” 

Nick swallowed and looked up at him. “You sure?” 

Joe nodded firmly. “Yeah.” 

“I might react,” Nick admitted.

“I don’t care.”

“Okay.” He pulled his wings in as best he could, squeezing his eyes shut at the soreness. He walked over to his bed and pulled out a roll of gauze and a small, unmarked container that looked like it would contain a lotion. He handed them both to Joe and then went back to stand between the beds. He let the gray wings spread again. Feathers fell to the floor like rain. He ignored them.

“Do I just,” Joe started, but Nick was ready with instructions.

“Put a lot of the stuff on your fingers. Like, a lot. More than you think. And then put it at the top.” 

“The part where I can see your bones?” Joe asked incredulously.

“Yeah.” 

“Isn’t that gonna hurt?”

Nick’s feathers ruffled nervously. “It’ll be fine.” 

“Okay.” Joe knew he had to do it. Still, he was hesitant. He didn’t want to make his little brother’s pain worse. “Tell me if you want me to stop.”

Nick nodded. 

Joe scooped a generous amount of the white goop onto his fingers. It was thicker than he expected, more like VapoRub than lotion. He took care to be extra gentle, but he could tell that it wasn’t enough. Nick was subconsciously pulling away from him. 

He could feel the hard, worn bones right under his fingers. It was so odd, touching his brother like this, but he welcomed it. Nick, on the other hand, was having a much harder time with it.

“It’s okay,” Joe murmured, trying now to be both kind and quick. “Halfway.” 

“Only half?” Nick echoed glumly. “Can we take a break?”

“Of course.”

Nick turned sideways and went wings-first through the bathroom door to look in the mirror. 

“Did I do it right?” Joe asked worriedly.

He studied it for a moment. “Yeah, it’s perfect, Joe. Thanks. It’ll start healing itself overnight.” He walked back out between the beds and held his other wing out. “Okay.” 

Joe raised his eyebrows. “That was fast.”

Nick shrugged his human shoulders. “Wanna get it over with.”

“Alright.” 

Now that he knew what he was supposed to do, Joe was a little more confident. He went faster, patting the cream onto Nick’s tender bones and talking to distract him from the pain. “What do you think the maids are gonna think about all these feathers, huh?” he teased. “It looks like a giant pigeon exploded in here.”

Nick snorted. “Shut up.” But the amiable moment was over quickly; he inhaled sharply as Joe covered his bleeding joint with the cream. “Ow, OW! Joe, stop. Stop,” he hissed desperately, reaching back to grab Joe’s hand out of the air. 

“I’m sorry,” Joe whispered. His eyebrows creased in worry. “Nick, I really think I should go get Mom.” 

“No, no, I’m okay,” Nick lied. “Keep going. I’m okay.” 

“Nick…” 

“Almost done, right?” Nick reminded, forcing a weak smile. “Just. Can you do the last part so we can go to bed?”

“Okay,” Joe murmured.

“Go fast,” Nick told him.

“I will.” And he did. The worst of it had already been over, but he understood why Nick had wanted to stop. He couldn’t imagine how much pain his little brother must have been in.

Finally, finally, it was over. 

Nick breathed a sigh of relief and let his wings droop by his sides. “Thank you,” he told Joe.

“I’m sorry it hurt you,” Joe apologized, twisting the cap back onto the container and handing it back to his brother. He reached for the gauze.

“It would have been way worse if I’d waited til the morning. Thanks.”

Joe carefully laid the bandage over the cream as best he could and then handed it back to Nick. “Does that feel right?” he asked. 

“Yeah, it’s perfect,” he replied again. “Thank you so much.” 

“Stop saying thank you,” Joe told him, reaching up with his clean hand to ruffle Nick’s hair. 

Nick gave a small smile.

Joe went to rinse his hand off and then headed to put the pajama pants on, but Nick was still standing there watching him. 

“What?”

“Um. Can you…?”

Joe tilted his head in confusion.

Nick lightly flared his wings, and three more feathers cascaded to the floor. “Can you help me pull them out? I can’t really reach.” He shook his head. “I feel so stupid asking you this.” 

“No, it’s okay. I’ve kind of. I kind of always wanted to do this.”

It was Nick’s turn to be confused. “You have?” 

Joe nodded. “One time when you were like three, I saw Mom helping you with them, and I was so curious about it. No one else I knew had wings. And taking care of them looked… special.” 

Nick shrugged. “It’s not so great.”

“I think it’s beautiful,” Joe told him reverently.

Nick rolled his eyes. “Okay, weirdo, then come help me. But this is, um. This is why I didn’t want to ask you to help. This is the part I might react to.”

“Me pulling the feathers out?” 

Nick nodded. 

“Does it hurt?”

“No, it’s.” He cleared his throat awkwardly. “I read that it’s, like, a partner thing. It’s considered really intimate.”

Joe almost laughed, but one look at Nick’s face told him that his brother was serious. “Oh.”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to,” Nick rushed. “I totally understand.”

“No, I- I want to.”

“Okay.” Nick sat down on the edge of Joe’s hotel bed and wrapped his arms nervously around himself.

“Do I just… pull on them?” 

Nick laughed then, breaking the tension in the room. “No. Um, take your hand like this…” He looked over his shoulder and shaped his hand and fingers into a shape as if he were holding a grapefruit. “Like you’re gonna play the piano. And then just kinda run them through. That way, the ones that need to fall out will, and the other ones will stay. But just-”

Joe went for it without telling him, and Nick immediately yelped. His wings drew up around himself in embarrassment. 

“Oh, sorry!” 

Nick relaxed a little, cheeks pink but forcing his wings to unfurl again. “Gentle,” he said to his brother. “They’re really sensitive.” 

“Got it.” 

They were oily under Joe’s fingers, slick. Nick shivered as he touched them.

A feather fell out on the first stroke. 

“Do every spot a couple times to make sure you get them all,” Nick instructed.

The air conditioner kicked on, and the boys were quiet as Joe worked.

“It’s kinda like brushing hair,” Joe commented after a moment. 

“Yeah,” Nick tried to say, but it came out more like a groan. 

Joe chuckled and ran a hand over Nick’s forehead and into his curls. “You okay?”

“Feels so good,” Nick muttered. “Keep going.”

Joe stroked the feathers like Nick had showed him, gentle but firm. He was a little worried about how many were falling out, but Nick didn’t seem to be. Although, Nick was also losing control of his body. 

“Hey,” Joe murmured as Nick leaned backwards into him.

“Don’t stop,” Nick said breathlessly. He could feel precum beading up in his underwear. 

Joe playfully drew his fingers through Nick’s wing in a tender zigzag, and Nick cried out. “So good,” he sighed. 

Joe had never felt so powerful. This was his chance – he’d caused his brother so much pain, but now he could make up for it. He started to comb both hands through the feathers at the same time, and Nick began to tremble. 

“Joe,” he moaned. “Joe, oh my god.” 

“Shh,” Joe murmured, nuzzling into his temple and pressing a kiss to his hair. “It’s okay, Nick. It’s okay.”

“Ohhhh… god.”

“Almost done.” 

“No… Please, no…” 

“You want me to keep going?” Joe asked.

“Yeah,” Nick exhaled shamelessly. 

But Joe stopped.

Nick turned around and looked at him, disappointed.

“Kiss me,” Joe said suddenly. The words tumbled naturally out of his mouth, and before Nick could even think about it, he was kissing his brother on the lips. 

“Keep going,” Nick begged. He kissed Joe, big, wide, hot, open-mouthed kisses on the jaw and down the side of his neck.

Joe gasped, but he kept his fingers moving through Nick’s loose feathers. 

“Don’t stop, Joseph, don’t stop,” Nick pleaded, the old name spilling easily against the spot he was sucking on Joe’s shoulder. “I'm- don’t stop.”

“You’re what?” 

Nick climbed forward into Joe’s lap. He started rubbing his hips against his brother’s. “I’m gonna come,” he whispered.

“Nick, oh my god,” Joe breathed.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop,” he chanted. Every touch was like heaven. Every brush of feathers against Joe's fingers sent a rush all through his body. He keened. “Oh, I’m gonna come. Joe, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come. I’m gonna-” With a long breath and quivering feathers, Nick’s body found its release. He collapsed against Joe’s shoulder, his wings gracefully sinking down to his sides.

Joe rubbed his brother’s back under the feathers and tried to ignore his own erection. “You okay?” he asked. 

“So good,” Nick whispered. “Thank you, Joe.”

They stayed like that for a moment, and then Nick awkwardly sat up. “Um,” he said, running a hand through his hair. “I should probably clean up.”

Joe nodded. “Yeah.”

Nick disappeared into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him, and Joe crashed back onto his bed. That was definitely not how he saw his night going, but he wouldn’t say he regretted it, either. It was incredible to see Nick fall apart like that under his fingertips. Literally.

Ten minutes later saw the boys in their separate beds with the light off.

“Um,” Nick muttered.

“Mm,” Joe groaned sleepily. “What?”

“I have to tell you something.”

“Okay.”

“That thing we did… with my feathers…”

“Yeah.” 

“Nobody’s ever done that with me before.” 

Joe couldn’t help but notice Nick’s choice of words. ‘We did’ and ‘with me.’ Joe kind of thought he was doing it _to_ Nick. 

“I thought Mom helped you,” Joe said. 

“Yeah, but not… not like that. That’s, um. That’s kind of like a mating thing.” 

Joe raised his eyebrows. “'Kind of like a mating thing?'” he repeated. 

“Okay, it’s a mating thing,” Nick admitted. “It's what mates do when they claim each other." He shook his head. "I’m sorry, I should have told you.”

“Yeah, you should have,” Joe agreed, “but I don’t regret it.” 

He could hear Nick turn over in bed. “You don’t? You’re not, like, mad at me?” 

Joe snorted gently. “No, I’m not mad at you.” 

Nick was quiet for a few seconds. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Joe echoed. 

An hour later, Nick was fast asleep, breathing gently, but Joe was still wide awake. He couldn’t stop thinking about Nick’s breathy moans, the way Nick had shaken in his lap, the way he kept begging Joe not to stop. So desperate. So beautiful. 

And for Nick to think that he had taken advantage… Joe thought _he_ had taken advantage. God, they were so messed up. They'd need to talk about it sooner or later... Joe had questions. Were there other people with wings? Were he and Nick  _mated_ now? He didn't know how all this bird stuff - or angel stuff; whatever it was - worked.

Joe sat up in bed and shoved his covers off. He tiptoed between his bed and Nick’s and climbed in next to his little brother. Nick’s gentle breath tickled Joe’s chin, but Joe wouldn’t have it any other way. And when Joe snuggled closer to him and Nick’s wing wrapped protectively around him, Joe kissed him on the cheek and positively beamed.

The boys slept better than they had in weeks.


End file.
